


That Silly Game

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cricket, F/M, Sports, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor maybe playing Cricket, but his eyes are still on Nyssa.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Silly Game

The Doctor glances to his companions as he readies himself. He feels jealousy rise within him as Charles introduces Nyssa to a couple, most likely his parents. He doesn't like it when people pay attention to Nyssa. The Doctor fears that someone will take an interest in her, or she'll take an interest in them. Neither prospect is good. He wants to claim Nyssa as his own, selfish as that is. She's a marvelous, beautiful young woman. 

He bats a few times, forgetting about Nyssa for now. He's winning quite a few runs for the team. He's rather proud of himself, really. He thought he would be a bit rusty, but he's proving himself wrong.

He glances again over to his companions before he begins to bowel. Tegan, Adric and Nyssa are watching now. He grins at the three of them, and winks. He does his run-up and bowls very fast, dismissing the batsman. The Doctor hears Tegan cheer. He waves at them and notices that Adric and Nyssa are shaking their heads. Ah, they probably don't understand the game at all. Shame.

After the game is over, he runs up to them. "What did you think of that?" He asks Nyssa, directly.

She crinkles her nose and shakes her head. "I don't like Cricket, I think. Funny name for a game." Her blue-green eyes scanned his body. "You had terrific form, Doctor." She blushes.

"Nyssa--"

"C'mon, you two slowpokes! We're going to leave you behind!" Charles calls.

The Doctor curses under his breath, but smiles brightly at Nyssa. "C'mon, then." He wraps an arm around her waist. "Let's meet this duplicate of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
